


fourth of july (why do family reunions exist???)

by heathenbound



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Family Reunion, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Oneshot, Peterick, Run Away, dribble, forest, help me, joshler - Freeform, skdfhaksjfhkal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenbound/pseuds/heathenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which josh and tyler run into each other while running away from a family reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	fourth of july (why do family reunions exist???)

**Author's Note:**

> i just had this idea and it turned into this shit  
> enjoy it

It’s been at least 45 minutes since Tyler escaped the hellish arms of his aunt and 3-year-old toddling bitching once-removed second-removed douchebag cousins. Goddamn. His mother tells him it’s rude, tells him not to run away again, but he’s done it. He hates his damn distant family -- and it’s not his fault, it’s theirs! He’s down in the forest right now, and he checks his watch. 8:00PM. There’ll soon be red, white and blue fireworks going off until fucking midnight. The brunette frowns and sighs loudly, laying on his back, the plush grass forming an outline around his figure. He begins to hum an unknown song, eyes closed, drumming his fingers on his thigh, when he’s alarmed by a foot catching on his side and a small scream before another sentient being topples over him, taking the breath out of Tyler. He scrambles away -- thankfully, the other lifeform wasn’t too heavy -- breathing heavily, eyes wide.  
“What the fuck are you?”  
“I am a human named Joshua.” The silhouette says, a grimace in his voice. Tyler squints, trying to see the other being’s face better against the shadows.  
“Well, Joshua, I’m Tyler, and I’m going to ask one more question: why are you here?”  
“Stupid fourth of July family reunion.” Josh laughs, the corner of his eyes wrinkling up as his lips form a wide, toothy grin. Tyler can’t help but smile back, and he sticks out his hand for Josh to shake. Josh, instead, obviously knowing that Tyler was intending for a handshake, gets a playful glint in his brown eyes, and goes for a low-five. Tyler shakes his head, chuckles, and pats the grass next to him before he knows it, sitting down. Josh follows suit, and looks up at the darkening sky above them.  
“Why are you here, then?”  
“Same reason. My aunt sucks.”  
“Personally, for me, it’s the grandmothers that do it. The only good thing about them is that they’re really likely to bring their cats.”  
“You like cats?”  
“Yeah, and don’t you dare think about saying bad shit about cats, okay?”  
“Wasn’t planning to.” Tyler responds, and they sit in silence once again, comfortable with each other although they’d only met a few minutes ago.  
“Fourth of July. It annoys me to no end because my friend Pete keeps blasting the damn song he wrote and recorded a year ago.”  
“Pete Wentz?”  
“You know him?”  
“I know everyone in this area. Are you new or somethin’?”  
“Eh, moved in a month or so ago.”  
“Nice.” Tyler unintentionally ends the conversation again, staring off into the trees. “I like your hair.” He comments, trying to restart their small talk, reaching up to ruffle Josh’s curly hair. The other boy frowns and shakes his head in an attempt to restyle his hair with minimal effort.  
“Thanks? I like your face.” Josh winks at Tyler, then throws his head back and laughs. Tyler blushes a little, but laughs along with Josh. “Do you like music?” Josh asks randomly after their laughing fit is over.  
“Fuck yeah! Who doesn’t?”  
“Sorry, phrased it wrong. What genre of music do you like?”  
“Mmm, I don’t know, I’d say that my taste in music is your face.” Tyler casually throws the pickup line out there, and Josh lightly punches his arm. It’s his turn to blush. Josh suddenly seems distracted, seemingly picking at the ground next to him.  
“What’s wrong?” Tyler questions, trying to peek at where Josh is looking.  
“Nothing, I just found a bunch of shy plants.”  
“Shy plants?”  
“Y’know, these.” Josh scoots backwards a little, pointing at a little patch of tiny grass shrubs. Tyler touches one, and he immediately recognises the plant.  
“Silly, these are called touch-me-nots!”  
“I learned them as shy plants.” Josh insists, gently brushing his fingertips along the top of these leaves, watching them scrunch up. Tyler pinches one, and he feels Josh glare at him, but he doesn’t really mind.  
“Whatever. Tomato, tomato, potato, potato, either, either.” He replies, altering the pronunciations of the words every other word. He checks his watch again. 8:45PM. Fireworks in 15 minutes until midnight. He never did understand why the fireworks were released so early.  
“It was the fourth of July, you and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireworks…” A drifting voice reminiscent of a fucking angel echoes throughout the woods, getting closer and closer to Josh and Tyler. Soon, before them, are two short motherfuckers, their hands tightly clasped together. The blonde boy both Josh and Tyler recognises as Pete opens one eye, feeling that his companion had halted, and he smiles and waves cheerfully at the two boys who were already there.  
“Hey there, Josh and Tyler! I see you’ve finally met each other. Patrick and I will leave you alone now, boys. Have fun, but don’t go too wild. Call me if you need condoms.” Pete chuckles, and before either Josh or Tyler can do it, the boy beside Pete beats them to it, slapping Pete playfully and shooting an apologetic look at the taller boys.  
“Sorry. You know how Pete is.” He says before dragging Pete away, complaining about the boy, his fondness for him still showing in his voice and expressions as they fade away into the darkness of the forest.  
“Oh, boy, do we know how Pete is.” Tyler quietly chuckles, shaking his head slowly. He doesn’t need to check his watch again, as the fireworks go off. It’s 9:00PM. The fireworks come in intervals of around 20 fireworks shot up into the sky, blinding the stars and the moon, and pause for 10 minutes before resuming. Josh and Tyler silently sit there, gazing at the fireworks, mesmerised by the bright white, sapphire blue and sparkling red colours that light up the navy sky.  
“What a beautiful sky.” Josh says, and without either of them noticing, leans against Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler thinks about turning it into a cheesy, overused pickup line, but decides against it.  
This fourth of July was finally one that wasn’t spent hugging old aunts and kissing wrinkled grandmas.  
This fourth of July was finally one that was enjoyable.  
Sometimes, maybe hating your distant relatives isn’t that bad?


End file.
